Living Life
by Kamuki Tanairi
Summary: (gIrLs OnLy) Girls, you're the main character! YOU are the one in the anime, live your life and see what happens, as a few Sohma's suffer a sickness that makes them act like a pervert, babies, younger children, some animal, or even a model...
1. Chapter BiRdY

THIS IS A STORY ABOUT YOUR LIFE AS A GIRL.  
  
(GIRLS ONLY, MON!)  
  
Okay here's who you are, You are a beautiful girl named Josie Kabuki! (Yes weird name I KNOW, but it's got a little spice to it that makes it TINGLE)  
  
Okay, you are a girl named Josie Kabuki, and you are 16 years old. You are a-a PERSON WHO LIVES with her best friend, which is her sister. And you are... supposed to-to umm, AVENGE your FATHER, yeah-yeah that's it! And umm, maybe you don't avenge your father weeeelll, MOVING ON! As I said—  
  
YEAH GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!  
  
Okay, fine BE STUBORN AND IMPATIENT! –Humph-  
  
Les get this show on da road, MON!  
  
Les Start, MON!  
  
SHUT UP, GIRL!  
  
Fine, les start NOW, Mon!  
  
ARGH!  
  
OKAY YOU ARE JOSIE KABUKI! You are JOSIE, o-KAY?  
  
SHUT UP PERSON! YOU IDIOTIC PERSON WASTING MY TIME, WHY READ THIS? It's NEVER GOING TO START, PERSON!  
  
SAY OKAY! –Grins evilly-  
  
BLAH OKAY OKAY OKAY, OKAY!  
  
STARTING IN 5, 4, 3, 2, and you're most loved, 2 and 1 quarter, 1 ½, ---  
  
JUST START IT!  
  
WAIT UNTIL I GET TO ONE, YOU MORON!  
  
...and with that being said, 1 and a quarter---  
  
Sigh  
  
...and finally... 1...  
  
Grin  
  
...and 2/3... and now the moment you've all been waiting for, 1!  
  
Applause  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket = NOT MINE, but you-you're ALLL mine! –Evil grin-  
  
Josie looks around uneasily and then spots a place on the carpet where it was nice and cushiony, and also... -shifty eyes- comfy! She smiled and then collapsed, everything going black. When she awoke, there was something staring at her. Josie screamed and the thing staring at her fell on top of her in shock. "Who are you?" It asked. It turned out to be a person with black hair and a robe on. "I'm Josie Kabuki!" Josie said uneasy. "Who the HELL are you?" The man fell backwards and smiled. "I'm not sure if you should know MY name so quickly," He replied as he reached into his pocket and took out an oatmeal cookie. (Yes-Yes, I know he's got a cookie, hey THEY NEED COOKIES TOO!! –Sniff-) He took a bite out of it and smiled with joy. "I'm a special person!" He yelled out with happiness. Josie laughed hysterically at him and grabbed his cookie. She put it in front of her eyes and looked at it carefully. The man looked at his hands, seeing his cookie was gone and then looked at Josie. "Hey! You thief, that's MYYY cookie!" He yelled and then tackling her, not hugging her, but taking his cookie.  
  
He finished up his unknown cookie and then smiled at her happily. "Got milk?" He asked in a hoarse voice. Josie slapped him. "You pervert!" She said, turning red as a tomato. The man put his hand to the pain. "Ow, hey, THAT'S MEAN!" He cried miserably. "All I wanted was milk from the sweet, sweet cows that DON'T SLAP PEOPLE!" He stood up and saw another man coming in the room. It was a tall man with white and black hair. He looked suspiciously at Josie, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "My name is Hatsuharu," He said, then turning to the other man. "You made a BIG mess in the kitchen, I suggest you clean it!" Hatsuharu slapped him across the face and then mooed at him. Josie laughed to herself and thought, "These people are CRA-ZEE!"  
  
A/N: Aww, so soon? Well, ADIOS AMIGO, (Does that mean bye?) Hopefully, I get SOME REVIEWS FOR THIS FANFIC, -sniff- unlike my other EVIL, non- humorous but rather serious and loving FANFICs. YES-YES, this was short because I wasted your time up there, I KNOW, it was rather fun to. .. Well, review, please don't flame though! –Kamuki Tanairi! . 


	2. Chapter BooYA

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket = NOT MINE, but you-you're ALLL mine! –Evil grin-  
  
Kamuki: KAY NOW WHO WANTS TO KNOW WHAT THE REST OF THE STORY IS LIKE? I forgot where we ended! ::sweat drop:: ::Looks at angry mob:: OKAY-OKAY! I REMEMBER!  
  
People: LETS START THEN!  
  
Kamuki: MAKE ME!  
  
People: ::TACKLE Kamuki::  
  
Kamuki: -.- FINE! ::starts::  
  
Kamuki: Here's Chapter BOO YA!  
  
People: It's Chapter 2 you idiot!  
  
Kamuki: Don't make me get the pitchfork!  
  
People: Just Start, crabapple!  
  
Kamuki: I'd prefer pie! CALL ME PIE!  
  
Someone: While the fight continues, here is your fanfic!  
  
Josie laughs quietly as the man does anime tears. Dude, ANIME TEARS they're like WATERFALLS! Josie stares at him. "So, what's you're name?" You ask as he cries. He stops crying and looks at you. "Shigure Sohma!" He replies. "Related to Hatsuharu Sohma, I see?" Josie questions curiously. He nods. In ran Kyo smiling and laughing. "I'm a crazy monkey with a banana! BANANA HAHA!" He says as he comes in with his eyes closed with a banana in his right hand. (One of the spelling corrections for Kyo was COW!! HAHA! Ahem. ::Clears throat:: Here ya GO!) He walks towards you and Shigure and trips over you, his banana falling out of his hands. "DAMN IT, SHIGURE GIMME MY DAMN BANANA OR I'M GONNA SWEAR AT YOU ALL DAY!" Kyo said, eyes still closed. Shigure started whining. "How do you know I'M Shigure?" He asks as he giggles uncontrollably.  
  
"I'm not a dumb ass," Kyo replied. Josie started laughing hysterically. "Yeah... right!" She mumbles under her breath. Kyo opens his eyes and notices Josie laughing and heard her say 'Yeah Right!'. "DAMN IT, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" He asks in an angry temper. "Well, I'm obviously not a dumb ass!" Josie says. "Like you." She thinks.  
  
Kyo stands up and challenges her to a fight. "HEY BITCH, TIME TO FIGHT!" He yells. Shigure jumps on Kyo's shoulders and says, "RIDE EM' COWGIRL! I'm A PRETTY PRINCESS!" Shigure says as he smiles a goofy smile.  
  
"DAMN IT YOU SICKO! GET OFF OF ME!" Kyo screamed. Kyo looked at Josie. "Go get Yuki, or whoever you know!" Kyo said, in a calmer voice, but still madly. Josie salutes him and runs into another room, spotting Hatsuharu. "Hatsuharu, follow me, please!" Josie says. "HOLY COW, I'M A COW!" He exclaims as he tickles himself. Josie just falls onto the ground laughing. She stops laughing and gets up. Josie walks into the next room and finds a bunch of people. "Yuki?" She asks unsure of who was who. A rather tall man stood up and looked at Josie. "Yes, Miss?" He questioned politely. "Please, follow me!" Yuki started walking after Josie, then looked back at Tohru, then kept walking.  
  
She led him into the room where Kyo and Shigure had been. "Yes, Miss?" He repeated. He then noticed Kyo and Shigure. "Nezumi, go call Hatori!" Kyo demanded. "Shigure went crazy again!" Josie thought about Haru. "Hatsuharu was acting differently when I asked him for help." Josie said shyly. Kyo looked at Josie. Yuki left the room and they heard him scream. Josie and Kyo exchanged glances then ran into the room where Kyo had been. There, they saw Hatsuharu tickling Yuki and hugging him. "What is with everyone today?" Josie asked Kyo. Kyo shook his head. "Not everyone, but Hatori said that Shigure and Hatsuharu had a sickness. It's unknown, but really it makes them act like either babies, younger children, a model, a pervert, or some kind of animal." Kyo explained what he heard from Hatori.  
  
Shigure crawled up to Josie and smiled. "I need a HUG!" He said smiling. Josie stared at Kyo, leaned down, and hugged Shigure. Kyo was really nervous, until he saw that Shigure didn't transform. "What the hell, he didn't transform!" Kyo said as he looked at the two in awe. Hatsuharu walked up to Josie, too and jumped onto her. Yuki helped Josie up. Josie was rather surprised too, that she didn't transform. She didn't know WHY she had hugged Shigure, but at least she didn't transform into a bluebird.  
  
Kyo leaned down and hugged Josie. Josie tried pushing him away, but failed. Good thing for the two of them, they didn't transform. Yuki stared at them. "What the hell was that for?" Josie asked surprisingly. Yuki hugged Josie, too and smiled at her. "Which animal are you? You can't be in the Sohma family, or is it something else like a different family curse?" Yuki questioned. Josie stared at him for a moment. "Yeah, my name is Josie Kabuki, and my great, great, great x a million had a curse on our family. Whenever we're hugged by the opposite sex, whenever we get stressed, or whenever we feel like it, we turn into an animal. I'm the bluebird I can FLY! HURRAY FOR ME! I'll turn into right now!" And with a poof of blue, there was a bluebird and her clothes!  
  
A/N: Sorry if my story makes people mad because it's not that funny anymore, but GOD BLESS THE TACOS... and the burritos go to hell! Please review, madams or sirs! (hopefully no sirs would be Josie, ICKY!) ( Well, hope you review, looking forward to them. Love all of you people! =P  
  
Sailor Kenshin: Mind teaching me how. Lol, not that good at this site. XD! Also, thanks for reviewing, the more reviews, and the faster I write! =P See you later, maybs? 


End file.
